Secret Senerade
by KelseyCat26
Summary: On the anniversary of Sasuke's departure; Sakura gets an unknown visitor who wants her to fulfill her promise. Warning: LEMON.


Hey Peeps. Kelso here. I was tinkering with idea for a while and it kept bothering me. So I wrote it out. Orignally, this is suppose to be a one-shot. Though I'm still debating with the idea. So please read and write a review. I would like an opinion about continuing on to make a story.

Secret Serenade

Sakura leaned forward from her chair to stretch her poor abused muscles as she mentally patted herself on the back. Her work was done for the night just as Tsunade wanted. She had met the hokage in her office just to talk as they do everyday before the other workers got through the doors of the hospital. When she had arrived to the hokage's hospital office; Sakura had to quickly plaster a happy face as the hokage stumbled drunkenly to her. The drunk female hokage wanted the pink hair young women to recopy some old medical scrolls onto new ones for some odd reason. The task didn't seem so difficult and earlier that morning Sakura had wished for an easy day. So she didn't fight Tsunade any because usually the scrolls were someone else's job. She was actually looking forward to the work. Though what she had in mind was totally different from reality. There was a sea of scrolls that practically poured out of her office. Sakura was swimming in knee-deep scrolls. She hung her head and sighed then got to work. As the day dragged on in hospital; Sakura wished she could be out of her dingy office and actually put her skills to work. Never again would she wish for an "easy" day.

She turned around in her office chair and watched the sky fade into the deepest red that she had seen before in someone's eyes. Sakura just stared until the red faded and was gone. Just like him. She shook her head trying to get rid of any lingering thoughts of him. Her mind told her that he was gone and that was that. Though her heart had a different feeling; it was too much of a coincidence that sky was red like his eyes and today was the day he left. Sakura had to laugh at her pathetic thought and agreed with her mind. He was gone and that was that. She was almost completely healed from her broken heart. There was no sense in lingering in the past when she had a future. It had been a long eight years since he left the village; if he wanted to come back, he would've by now. Sakura lifted her sore cramped body out of her office chair and gathered her things. She wanted to be home. More specifically, in her bathtub.

The heels of her boots echoed loudly against the harsh quiet of the hallway. She wanted to stop by Tsunade's office to see if the older woman went home; she figured Tsunade need to sleep off her habit. As she approached the older woman's office; Sakura just knew by the lack of snoring that Tsunade went home for the night. Sakura let out a breath of relief and was glad that she didn't have to wake a sleeping hung over Tsunade. She had been there and done that. And had one hell of a bruise on her head to prove it. Calmly she walked into her teacher's office and looked through her desk. Sakura smiled as she spotted what she was looking for. Sake. Sakura could bet a whole bunch of saké that Tsunade regretted introducing the delicious drink to her. She grabbed the bottle and ran.

Yes, Sakura stole her teacher's sake. By default it was Sakura's. Since she had bought for a late night shift with Hinata. The seaform eyed woman hid the bottle in her desk before Tsunade heard about it. Eventually, someone in the hospital spilled the beans and it was gone the next morning. In that moment Sakura decided a bathtub soaking sake drinking festivities sounded like absolute heaven. She was half way out the door to the street when she spotted a familiar dark-haired woman walking ahead. Sakura ran to catch up with her sake in tow. Sakura smiled as she approached Hinata and laughed when the startled woman jumped ten feet high in surprise, "Hi, Hinata," breathed Sakura after she caught her breath after laughing for so long. "How was the date? Was it everything you thought it would be?"

Sakura's eyes widened as the fair skined woman turned into a creative shade of pink and started to poke her fingers together. Sakura smiled happily for Hinata. It was about time something happened between Naruto and Hinata. After several talks with Naruto and one huge sparing fight that ended with Sakura as victor. The date between her two best friends finally happened. The silence was a long one as the two women walked next to each other. Every so often Sakura would peak a glance at Hinata. Her face was acting like a firefly. Normal fair skinned one minute then bright hot pink the next. Sakura smiled again and asked, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

Sakura really wanted to know all about it. She wasn't nosy; okay she was, but Hinata was the last one of the group who was single like Sakura. Ino married Shikamaru a couple of months back; Sakura hasn't seen her since. She didn't really want to go over there unannounced; she was afraid of what she would hear or see. Newlyweds can cause trauma for everyone around. Sakura shuttered just thinking about it. Lee and Tenten are newly engaged and are in "La La land." So it was just the two single peas in a pod for right now. Sakura halted to a stop when Hinata stopped in her tracks and whirled onto Sakura with lighting speed and enpailing her with words so fast Sakura had trouble decifering.

"ItwaswonderfulSakura. Absolutelyperfect. Wehad ramenofcourseandthenwewentto theteamseventrainingfieldtow atchthestarsandthenwe."

Then Hinata froze. Sakura watched her turn into a frozen cherry popsicle again. When Sakura's brain finally caught up to Hinata's rambling; her heart pained. Naruto took Hinata to their training field and before she could stop her heart a familiar pair of eyes rushed forward from her memories. Her body shook slightly then she recovered. Her love for him still has gone away yet. With each passing day though; she can feel her precious memories of him slipping away with time. Just how it should be. Sakura shook her pink head and went back to the slowly fading pink Hinata. "And then what?" encouraged Sakura. She smiled again from just having a gut feeling of just what happened between Hinata and Naruto. Her voice startled Hinata back into human and not so cherry popsicle hedge.

"Well," started Hinata as she poked her fingers together. "We were just laying there in the field looking at the stars and Naruto swore he saw someone or something fly across the moon. He tried to get me to look and I missed it. He asked me if I believed him and I told him I always do. Then he kissed me."

Once again Hinata was a popsicle. Sakura smiled and patted Hinata softly on the shoulder. "It will happen, you're just going to have to get use to it." Sakura watched as Hinata tilted her head sideways in confusion, "Get use to what Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and replied as she walked away from the pale eyed woman, "Kissing him. You didn't think that would be the last time did you?" Sakura chuckled as she heard a small squeak from the woman. Once again she was alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts that lingered on him. There were times when she wished she would have never met him and there are days were she knew that she needed him during those times in her life. Her heart started to ache and pound at the same time; Sakura did the only thing she knew would take it away. She popped the top off of the sake bottle and toasted; whispering in the dark, "This is for you, Sasuke. Where ever you are."

The swig of saké burned her throat as taste tickled her tongue. She continued to take drinks every now and then. Just wanting some thing to take the edge of but saving the rest for her well deserved bath time. She dug her keys out of her white hospital jacket and unlocked her door. Her apartment was pitch black as usual. Sakura walks into her apartment; not bothering with light and tosses her jacket onto her couch. Then she stops in her tracks half way through the kitchen. Her neck tingled like nothing else. She wanted to believe that the darkness was playing tricks on her mind. She knew she wasn't wrong. There was someone in her apartment. It wasn't Naruto because that bum would have every light on like he paid the power bill and he would be half-naked sitting on his ass watched television while cleaning out what was left in her refrigerator. No, it someone else.

Sakura slid her hand to her kunonchi pouch to discover it wasn't there. She was mentally smacking herself for leaving it at the hospital. She had no quiet defense weapon. Sakura clenched her fist but she had one hell of a loud one. She ground her foot into her floor and was in the middle of turning around with her fist held high when two hands grabbed both of her wrist from behind and a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Sakura."

She froze inside. The bottle of saké hit the floor with a crash. Her blood pounded through her veins but both her mind and her heart weren't responding. Well, actually her heart pounding a mile a minute. Sakura determined that her sake somehow had gotten spiked and this was a horrible nightmare teasing her. She would never steal sake from her teacher again if he was just a figment of her imagination. Though by the warm breath on the back of her neck and the strong aroma of him; she highly doubted that was the case. Sakura trembled just by the mere proximity of his body to hers. Her mind kept shouting to her 'dangerous' and she finally took some action. Or tried to. She tried to pull her wrist from his grasp without chakra. Sakura only successed in pulling him closer. So much so, his breathing on her neck turned into breathing into her ear. Shivers crawled up and down her spine like ants. The scent of him flooded her senses. If she didn't do something soon, then all of her progress of moving on would be for nothing.

Sharply, she shoved her elbow into his stomach and freely hopped away from him. Sakura narrowed her eyes to focus where he disappeared into the shadows. Her mind was racking her with questions of why? Why was he back? Why was he here? Why is he so off guard? From all the years she had known him; not once did she know him to have his guard down. Especially in front of her. He never opened up to her. Always found her to be annoying. When her mind mentioned the word 'annoying' something in Sakura switched. She would prove once and for all that she wasn't the least bit annoying. Or weak. He had another thing coming. As rage and annoyance ran through her blood; her fist started to glow blue with chakra.

With her back against the wall; Sakura quickly adjusted eyes searched for him. Her fist glowed more intensely when her seafoam green eyes met a familiar set of black ones. The silence was building as she eyed each of his weapons; mainly his sword on his hip. That sword made him dangerous. To her surprise, she watched with widened eyes as he pulled the sheath covered sword and threw it towards her. The sword landed with a thump on her carpet by her feet. Sakura just stared at him and swallowed. His shirt had slipped from his shoulders. Her heart pounded just by the sight of him. At twelve, she knew nothing about having an adult body with adult feelings. Now, at twenty; she knew a lot. Due to a girl's night with Ino and lots of saké. There were some things that Ino had told her that she would rather forget.

Looking at Sasuke after eight years; he had changed from a handsome little boy to a god of a man. His pale chest had ripples of muscles and the hue of the room shaded them more. Just by looking at him; Sakura could tell he was slightly taller than Naruto. The dark black hair that she loved on him since childhood framed his face only bring more attention to his strong jaw and high cheek bones. He was no longer the little boy she chased after as a little girl. They were both different now. Kind of. She still had a big forehead and a flat chest compared to Ino or Hinata. Or any of the rest of the girls. On the bright side; she was stronger than the girls and she was a force to be reckoned with. Sakura let her chakra infused fist die and blacked out the room entirely.

Then her curtains opened with such force; her window frames shook. Sakura saw him standing there looking out her window. A tread of panic set in; if anyone saw him here, in her apartment. They would both be dead. Missing nins were killed on sight and people who harbour them were dead as well. As Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, she said in the coldest voice she could muster, "Probably shouldn't stand to close to the window Uchiha. You don't want to be spotted."

A slight smirk appeared across his face as he stepped back from the window. There was no doubt that Sakura had grown up with her body but she had also grown up in her mind. He found it amusing that she looked and sounded so cold towards him. It wasn't at all the reaction he expected from her. What he had expected was more on the branch of annoying like Karin. As far as he could tell; the little girl who fawned over him was gone. Now, there was a pink haired angry kunoichi that had almost attacked him violently for a greeting instead of the sweet greeting that was picture in his head. Why he was here? He had no idea or at least that is what he kept telling himself. He knew perfectly well the reason why he was back. In her apartment. In front of her. He felt like he was missing out. That he could have had a completely different life. A weak life with her. Not only was his curiosity a ravenous bitch but so was his urge to be a man. It definitely didn't help to have sex dreams of her every night. He had to see her before he would even turn his eyes to Karin. He shuttered slightly. Sakura was a yes. Karin was a hell no. He would rather kiss Orochimaru then that annoying woman."Hn," was his only reply to Sakura. Just as it was when they were kids. He fought the urge to smirk at the pink haired kunochi when he heard her teeth grind together.

The silence was long in her apartment. Her mind was running a mile a minute. She wanted to ask him so many questions but she was fighting with herself. Why should she bother if his infamous "Hn's" was the only thing she was going to get in return. Sakura bent over and picked up the sword as she walked past Sasuke without a passing glance or gesture. If he wanted to be an asshole so be it. She carried his weapon with her; not fully trusting him with having it. Why he was here; she had no idea. She didn't want to get killed with her back turned. As she walked past Sasuke; she decided in her mind that she wouldn't let him ruin her plans of night. His surprise visit already killed her sake. He wasn't going to kill her dreaming of having a well deserved bath.

She walked into her bedroom and put the sword on top of her highest dresser. The logic behind her actions seemed faulty. If Sasuke really wanted his sword between now and later; there would be no stopping him from collecting it. It gave her a sense of security; after all, the man that she abandoned in her living was a missing nin. Which made him a very dangerous man. What she did next was only to prove to herself that she wouldn't let Sasuke ruin her night. Usually when she would walk right into her apartment; she would strip. If Naruto wasn't around that is. There were some nights when the line has been crossed. Right now; she didn't have enough guts to parade in her birthday suit instead she lifted her shirt above her head and pulled it over. Only wearing her black bra as walked into the hallway. Making her way to the bathroom. She peaked at him. He was still standing where she left him but he was staring at her with an odd look on his face. She ignored the man and only acted as though she was talking to herself as she walked into her bathroom. "So what brings the last Uchiha to Konoha? There's nothing interesting in his home village because maybe if there was, he wouldn't have left it so long ago."

Sitting down on the bathtub's edge; her fingers plugged up the drain as she started the water for her bath. Her eyes lost focus as she was lost in her thoughts. Sakura knew she was walking on some dangerous waters but she was mad. She spent so many years of her life trying to get over this motherfucker and "poof" out of the blue, he shows up. Life just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that every time she would look into his eyes; she could feel her knees start to get weak. She caught the love bug long ago but she thought she was getting better. Instead, the bug was just hibernating. Her head lifted up as she felt his presence behind her. It was funny that she now recognized his presence just after a few minutes reuniting. Sasuke was as familiar to her as Naruto or Kakashi was, even after all the long year of being apart. Sakura played with the water; completely distracting her from the man standing in her bathroom doorway. Or trying to. It was difficult to ignore him; his scent teased her nose again and made her body react in ways Ino had explained to her, but herself had never experienced. Until now.

"You."

That one word and Sakura's body froze. She couldn't believe her ears. Or her brain for that matter. Maybe his real reply was lost somewhere and she just cooked up something that she had been waiting to hear from him for a long time. Sakura shook her head slightly. That was her story and she was sticking to it. She must have not heard him. "Excuse me? I didn't catch that," stated Sakura. There was a moment of silence in the room and then he started to speak again, "Sakura. Have you ever thought about your life and choices that you've made along the way?"

Did she think about her choices? Everyday of her life. She makes simple choices of what to wear each day or serious choices of who to save in the hospital. She had made her own personal choice of trying to move on with her life and not to live in the past. Though the "thing" of her past was currently in her bathroom doorway with a very sexy shadow casting onto her wall. Sakura didn't know how to respond to that. Her mind warned her not to dwell any deeper on the question. It was just a question and nothing else. Though that thought didn't stop her heart from wondering or even hoping that the question was about her in some way. "All the time." She answered honestly; half way wondering if he would pick up the hidden meaning in her words. That she thought of him all the time.

The small room was silent for a brief moment until Sasuke spoke, "Do you remember what you said to me eight year ago?"

Sakura bitterly laughed. That memory teased her every night for two years. She cringed after a while from just how pathetic she sounded. There was no erasing from her hard drive of a brain. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. "I remember that I sounded like an annoying desperate little girl trying to convince you that I could make you happy," stated Sakura; she shut off the water and she turned around to face him as she said the one thing she had been wanting to get off of her chest for eight years, "Now, I know I wouldn't have be able to," Sakura stood up and closed the distance between them to only a few feet, "You would have left regardless. You didn't care about any of us. Only about your revenge and about power. Now eight years later, you show up to the village you abandoned. To the team mate that you left on a park bench and what? What are you wanting from me? Are you having a 'grass is always greener on the other side' moment? Answer me!"

Before she could say anything else to him. His lips slammed onto hers. Her eyes grew as large as dinner plates and shocks were felt down to her toes. Sakura didn't know how to react. Half way tempted to break the kiss and slap him. Though as the kiss deepen; Sakura's eyes fluttered shut. She felt like she was on fire and that heaven was finally a place on Earth. Personally she had no idea why he was kissing her but she wasn't going to stop it. Too many years were spent wondering how his lips would feel on hers. Now she finally got to know. Somewhere in the far slim part of her brain that wasn't distracted by kissing Sasuke; she was mentally bragging to her imaginary Ino inside her head. Sakura had finally done the unimaginable and declared unobtainable thing until now. Sasuke kissed her harder. She melted into him as he snaked one pale ivory arm around her petite frame and the other hand was laced into her hair. Any thoughts of bragging rights escaped out the window when Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth. She jumped a little; out of her element. Sakura hadn't gone around and kissed many men. She could count on one hand who she actually "wanted" to kiss and not for missions. It was a good thing that she was a fast learner and his challenge was accepted.

She groaned as the kiss got deeper and deeper. Her head swirled and her body just heated up and places were aching and tightening. Her arms somehow found their way around his neck and locked onto his hair. She pulled his hair a little when the passionate kissing had turned into bruising. Which just urged Sasuke into ravaging her neck. Sakura lost it there; she panted and moaned until Sasuke lightly whispered into her heated skin.

"Say my name, Sakura."

Her bewildered mind wanted him to continue the forced attack on her body. She wanted more euphoria. With trembling puffy lips, Sakura whispered, "Sasuke kun." Though she had said his name; the attack didn't continue. Instead he pulled himself away from her slightly. She opened her eyes just to met his. Her body trembled with excitement and yearning. Chills from the lack of closeness made goose-flesh appear on her; making her nipples stand on end straining against the fabric of her bra. In that moment they just stared at each other and she finally understood what he wanted.

"Sasuke."

There was no preparing for the war raged onto her in that moment. She had lost all control of herself and had never felt more alive. Sakura muttered incoherently as Sasuke ravaged at her neck again. Her hands wandered every where on his body as her eyes fell to a clamped shut close. She was getting lost in every sensation that he was applying to her body. Her voice escaped her as Sasuke lifted her up to his level when finally her knees gave out. His calloused hands held her to him. She could feel his body and just how excited he was for her to be in that position. Sakura moaned softly when Sasuke grabbed more of her ass to hold onto. Instead of him doing all the work; Sakura weaved her legs around Sasuke's hips as he carried on with his mission.

Sasuke was never good with explaining his feelings; she should have known that by now. It was always 'Hn' or nothing. As the old saying goes, 'Actions always speak louder then words'. So he kissed her like he wanted and kissing her was everything he thought of and more. Sasuke was slowly losing himself to the pink haired woman. She just smelled so good and felt so right. Soft and firm as his hands glided upon her skin. As he ravaged the weakest point of her neck; he wanted show her the truest action he can. If she would let him. Swiftly he carried her to her bedroom and they fell onto the bed. He worked her bra off of her body while nibbling on her ear. The pants and groans of his name leaving her lips made him smirk as he moved further down on her body.

Sakura's eyes shoot open and a small gasp left her lips as she felt warm wetness on her bare naked breast. She suddenly inhaled when Sasuke's tongue flicked at her engulfed rose bud nipple. Her sea foam green eyes slammed shut and her head was thrown back as Sasuke gently bit her. Sakura was lost in pleasure and her hands went searching for anything to hold onto. Her fingers grabbed onto cloth and pulled. The sound of ripping cloth zapped her back to reality and got her brain back to rolling. She was on her bed. With Sasuke. He was touching her and she was enjoying it. He had just took off her bra and she had just ripped his shirt off. Sakura froze and bit her lip. Just what in the hell was she doing?

When Sakura suddenly stiffened under his touch; he knew something was wrong. Sasuke looked up to find Sakura staring at him and his shirt in her hands. He froze with a hand cupped on her perfect breast. Sasuke didn't want to stop. His member ached to be released. Or even used. Though Sasuke was gone. Women never interested him until his dreams were getting the best of him. He didn't move by choice. Sasuke wanted this to happen and he knew that she did too. Sasuke just knew by the way she looked at him in her living room. She was still attracted to him. He looked away from her eyes and removed his hand from her body. Though he didn't completely move out of her space. "Sasuke, I ripped your shirt," explained Sakura. She mentally cringed at herself. After completely drinking the man down and letting him molest her upper half for the last ten minutes; it wasn't the most intelligent thing that came out of her mouth.

He hung his head and lifted up his eyes; trying to show her his feelings. His passion. His yearning. For her. "I don't care, Sakura." Then kissed her again. Sasuke whispered against her lips so low that Sakura had to focus, "Just make me happy like you promised."

The thudding of her heart against her ribcage jumped ten fold when her mind finally made sense of his words. She kissed him back and lost herself in his touches. A soft moan escaped her lips as both Sasuke's mouth and hands worked at her breasts. Her hands ran over his back and her nails dug deeper when he nipped her gently. Sasuke's body was completely hovering hers when he broke off the attack. Their eyes never left each other's as Sasuke knowingly unbutton her skirt and slid it down her legs along with her underwear. Sakura trembled. Half from worry. Half from excitement. She was worried that he would take one look at her pale body and not approve.

Her worry was for nothing. She hitched a breath as he just stared at her like she was a goddess. He couldn't stop staring at her. The light of the moon of her uncovered bedroom window cascaded Sakura's body. Her skin had a soft glow and his hands could prove just how soft her skin was. He was taken by surprise when Sakura leaned forward off the bed starting kissing his neck. His breath hitched as her lips closed over his pulse and sucked. Sasuke could feel her fingers fumble at his waist. Somewhere in his mind the word 'pants' floated around as a thought. His thought was quickly lost when she began to suck on his earlobe. A low growl escaped his throat even before he could stop it. All intelligent thought was gone.

Sakura mentally smiled as she was kissing on his neck; echoing the same movements as he was doing to her. Her clumsy fingers managed to get his pants undone. She took a break from his neck and kissed her way down his chest as she slipped his pants off of his hips. Shock welcomed her as her eyes traveled downward on Sasuke's body; he was most obviously male and well; for a better word, well endowed. In the moment, her virgin nerves hit and she wondered how the hell he would all fit. Her eyes nervously flickered up to Sasuke then back to his throbbing member. She heard about oral sex from Ino but hearing has no comparison to seeing. Or doing. As she was mentally preparing herself; she felt teasing fingers on either side of her hips. She gasped as Sasuke's strong hands guided her back onto the blue bedsheet. When her head hit her pillow; she tilted her head sideways. Sakura was confused. Ino had told her most males prefer oral sex over the actual act. Her eyes flickered down to Sasuke's large member then back to his eyes. Sakura watched as Sasuke shook his head back and forth. The common signal for no.

Instead, she shuttered under his touch as his fingers slid up and down her leg. Sakura hitched a breath as his ivory fingers traveled up her thigh. Her body shuttered as his light caresses turned into a strong kind of possessive touches. Sakura could feel her body was ready; her core burning for someone to release the pressure. Something between an gasp and an moan escaped her lips as Sasuke's fingers lightly touched over her bundle of nerves. She threw her head back when his fingers entered her womanhood slowly. Teasing her in some sorts. Sasuke touching her was completely different from how she would pleasure herself. Sakura was a healthy young woman. She might have pleasured herself before but was still virgin to men.

The pressure between her legs increased as the pace of Sasuke's fingers pumped in and out of her body faster. Her fingers coiled and grasped onto her bedsheets while her body was feeling ecstasy. Sakura's eyes were shut so tightly; she could see the stars and twilight. The moans escaping her mouth grew louder to the point where she was screaming from the foreplay Sasuke was giving her. Suddenly wave after wave of pleasure hit her and she flew to the moon and around.

She wasn't quite down from heaven as Sasuke's body leveled to her own and gently slipped his manhood into her sex. Still lost in space with her earlier orgasm; she didn't notice the pain of first penetration. Him inside her had never felt so right. It felt like they were met to be. That they were made for each other. She bit her lip as he drew back a little gently coaxing her into enjoying making love. When the pain lessened; Sakura wanted more. Her hips ground into his. Already use to his size. Sasuke lost all control when her hands and nails went grinding into his back.

Sasuke pulled his manhood from her body and slammed into her. The famous smirk appeared on his face as he was rewarded with a moaned 'yes.' He took that for permission. withdrawing in and out. Out and back in. Beads of sweat gathered at his brow as he focused on pleasuring her while not getting lost with his own pleasure. Her tightening walls of her sex made it difficult and the moaning of his name only made him go faster, harder, deeper.

Only sounds of the room were moans and pounding of naked, sweating flesh. Sakura's moans turned into screams as she hit the peak of her pleasure. Her built up heat in between her legs exploded and Sasuke's name was the only moan leaving her lips as she left this world. When the walls of her sex tightened around him for one last time. His skin rained out into goosebumps as his orgasm exploded inside her with a hot rush. Then Sasuke collapsed onto her for a moment and then rolled. He was spent.

All that was left in the bedroom was silence. Thumping hearts and silence. Sakura was sticky in sweat and other fluids. Her eyes not daring to even look at the man she shared her body with. Her own confusion set in her mind as she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. What the hell did she just do? Her deeper set of her mind was bragging about just making love to the hottest man in Konoha. While her heart questioned about even calling what they did "making love." He would have to love her first. But he didn't love her. Not even a little. The pain in her chest pulled at her heart so hard; Sakura physically flinched. She brought her hands up to her chest to keep her heart together. The sound of her breaking heart echoed within her body. Her pain increased ten fold as she heard movement from beside her; knowing full well who was there. When a familiar set of eyes with sex tousled hair hovered over her body but not touching her; she froze and broke out in goosebumps.

"Sakura, Come here."

She wanted so badly to go. Wanted to pretend that the aching in heart was a bad dream and when she entered his arms. Everything would be okay again. Sakura shook her head stubbornly. No. She wouldn't go. He already hurt her too many times in her life. It took two and a half years to rebuild her broken psyche with non-stop training; how many more years would she have to train if he broke her again. Sakura wasn't going to give him a change to hurt her. Her new found confidence pulled her only so far until someone was holding her back. As she sat on the edge of the bed; she hung her head. Sakura had to laugh at the imagery of the situation. Now, the hand on her wrist was real and now, the hand didn't want to let her go. She closed her eyes suddenly when she was tugged back into a familiar warmth of his chest. Her nose buried into the warmth of his skin; along with the scent of their sex. His arms wrapped her tight. So tight that Sakura was afraid she might break in two. Her eyes stared at the man holding her. He was looking up through her bedroom and just stared at the moon.

Sakura move slightly to rest her head on top of his chest. Her frozen state melted as his rhythmic movement of his breathing relaxed her. She would go up and down with each breath that he took. Her heart soared just glad that man she loved was still alive. Though her flight was short lasted. Not only did she still ache about calling what they did it's true name, 'a one-night stand' but he was also a missing nin. She wanted him to stay. Her heart and body ached for her wish to come true. Her wish was only a wish. She knew that he could never return to village. Alive that is. Konoha would welcome him home in a black body bag. She didn't want that. Even deeper inside her heart she knew that he didn't want to stay. She didn't want to force him to stay. The words that kept plaguing her mind would just have die in her throat. Sakura wasn't going to say anything. For once, words were not needed. She enjoyed the strength of his arms and the warmth of his body until her eyelids drooped. It was only then as sleep overcame her; Sakura uttered her forbidden words, not knowing that she did, "Sasuke, stay with me."

He stared at moon. Unknowingly confused about what to do. He couldn't stay. Being a missing nin; he would instantly be put to his death. Sasuke couldn't ask her to leave. That would be selfish of him. Oh, he wanted to be selfish though. Not to think of her feelings and just to take her away. He couldn't. She loved her village. It was her home; her only home. His arm around her perfect small frame tightened as he thought about his future. What if he did leave? Would she move on? A course of fierce possessive moment ran through his blood. Nobody would take or touch his woman. The only woman that has ever loved him. The only woman that he is learning to love. Was he in love with her? Yes. He was. That's why he couldn't take her and he couldn't stay. He needed a sign. Anything to tell him what he should do.

As she fell into her dream world. She failed to miss Sasuke's reply. The one she wanted to hear all those years ago. Sasuke looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled slightly. She was the sign he was looking for.

"I'll stay with you."

I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. I would like to get opinions on if I should leave it as a one-shot or continue it.


End file.
